wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Na srebrnym globie/Rękopisu część trzecia/Rozdział VI
Dziwne mam przeczucie, że wkrótce już umrę. Ta myśl krąży koło mnie, pełne jej jest powietrze, pełne jej są krwawe promienie słońca — niebo wydaje mi się podobnym do cichego, miękkiego całunu, a Ziemia świeci na nim jak srebrna lampa w grobie. Nigdy jeszcze nie czułem tak żywo, jak teraz, że umrę wkrótce... Bez bólu, bez żalu i niepokoju myślę o tym, ale — co dziwniejsza — i bez radości, którą by powinno wzbudzić w mej piersi nadchodzące ostateczne wyzwolenie. Zdaje mi się, że coś mi jeszcze pozostaje do zrobienia -coś niezmiernie prostego, a ogromnie ważnego, na co jednak wpaść nie mogę. I to mnie gnębi, to sprawia, że nie cieszę się śmiercią wybawicielką, która — wiem — blisko już krąży koło mnie. We śnie słyszę wyraźnie, jak mnie wołają tam, ze Ziemi. A ja — także we śnie — odpowiadam im za każdym razem: pragnę iść do was, ale nie wiem drogi... Czyż nie przez pustynię bezpowietrzną wiedzie droga na Ziemię? * Byłem niedawno na górze, skąd niegdyś patrzyliśmy z Piotrem na zaćmienie słońca, a potem na jezioro, zalewające nagle całą kotlinę biegunową. Wziąłem był Adę ze sobą na tę wycieczkę. Prosiła mnie o to sama. Widząc, że wychodzę często na okoliczne góry, aby popatrzeć na Ziemię lub pustynię, widną już stąd na kraju niebokręgu, nalegała, abym ją zabrał kiedy, bo i ona chce widzieć, na co ja patrzę i za czym tęsknię. Idąc dziś ze mną, przybrała się w najświetniejsze kapłańskie szaty, a Janowi powiedziała, że idzie patrzyć na ojczyznę Starego Człowieka. W drodze śmieszyła mnie jej powaga; zdawało się, patrząc na nią, że wstępuje na tę górę dla spełnienia jakiejś wielkiej i świętej ofiary. Jestem pewien, że tak też myśleli ludzie, których zostawiłem w namiocie w dolinie. Poglądali za nią z czcią i jakby lękiem. Wstępowaliśmy w milczeniu na górę. Śmiech, który mnie zbierał w dolinie, gdym patrzył na kapłańskie szaty Ady, odleciał teraz gdzieś daleko ode mnie — zapomniałem nawet, że ta kobieta postępuje za mną. Patrzyłem na Ziemię, wznoszącą się z wolna nad horyzont, w miarę jak postępowałem wyżej, i na słońce, które tutaj już widoczne, stało jak kula czerwona po przeciwległej stronie widnokręgu. Pod nogami miałem kobierzec z rośliny jakiejś do wrzosu podobnej a zaróżowionej słońcem — nad głową blade, zastygłe niebo... Dziwne przejmowało mnie wrażenie! Zdawało mi się, że wstępując na tę górę, oddalam się już na zawsze od księżycowych ludzi i od tego całego obmierzłego mi świata; zdawało mi się, że istotnie jestem jakimś tajemniczym Starym Człowiekiem, który spełnił już swe ciężkie dzieło i powraca teraz do ojczyzny, tam, między gwiazdy... A słońce pali się za mną czerwone i żegna mię na tym świecie, który trudem mi był tylko i boleścią, a Ziemia wznosi się przede mną ogromna, jasna, gotowa przyjąć mnie na swe światłe łono... Jużem stał na szczycie góry, w otchłani nad wyraz czystego powietrza, gdy spojrzawszy na tarczę Ziemi — dostrzegłem przesuwający się po niej jasny klin Europy. Widoczna była dokładnie, choć chmury jakieś, przesuwające się nad Francją i Anglią, zatarły z tej strony jej kontury... Ale szerokie polskie równiny na wschodzie błyszczały jak srebrne, wygładzone zwierciadło, oparte z jednej strony o ciemny pas Morza Bałtyckiego, z drugiej o łańcuch karpacki, lśniący teraz szczytami jak sznur drogocennych pereł. Takie mi było niespodziane a czarowne to zjawisko mojej ojczyzny na niebieskim błękicie, że stałem przez chwilę z zatrzymanym oddechem, cały w oko zamieniony, aż nagle, ryknąwszy płaczem jak dziecię, upadłem na twarz na szczycie księżycowej góry. Gdym się po niejakim czasie podniósł, uspokoiwszy się nieco, spostrzegłem ze zdziwieniem, za Ada klęczy u moich nóg, a duże łzy spływają jej po twarzy. — Co tobie? — spytałem prawie mimo woli... Ona, zamiast odpowiedzieć, objęła mnie tylko rękoma za kolana i wybuchnęła głośnym płaczem. Po chwili dopiero wśród łkań zdołałem rozeznać urywane słowa: — Ty jesteś nieszczęśliwy. Stary Człowieku! — mówiła. — I ty z tego powodu płaczesz? Nie odrzekła już ani słowa i tylko, stłumiwszy łkanie, wpatrywała się w złocistą tarczę Ziemi... I znowu długi czas upłynął w milczeniu. Wreszcie Ada podniosła głowę i spojrzała mi w twarz dziwnie przenikliwym wzrokiem. — Tutaj na Księżycu jest wszystko smutne i nieszczęśliwe, nawet ty — rzekła. — Po co ty tu przyszedłeś? po co... z tej gwiazdy... Urwała, a po chwili odezwała się znowu. — Tamci, moi rodzice, pomarli. A dlaczego ty nie umierasz? — Nie wiem. Powiedziałem prawdę; nie wiem istotnie, dlaczego ja nie umieram. W owej chwili lęk mnie znowu zebrał, bo przyszła mi na myśl ta okropna księżycowa gadka, że ja nie umrę nigdy. Ada tymczasem milczała przez jakiś czas, aż wreszcie odezwała się głębokim, stłumionym głosem, sobie samej odpowiadając: — Bo ty jesteś Starym Człowiekiem. A mimo to jesteś nieszczęśliwy... — Właśnie dlatego — odparłem bezwiednie. Schodząc po jakimś czasie z góry, doznałem jeszcze złudzenia, które mi łzy wycisnęło z oczu. Oto, gdy nagle na skręcie zobaczyłem namiot Jana i towarzyszy, stojący na tym samym miejscu, gdzie niegdyś stał nasz, zdawało mi się przez krótką chwilę, że w tym namiocie oczekuje mnie Marta z maleńkim Tomaszem przy piersi i Piotr zadumany jak zwykle, ale jeszcze młody i nie tak złamany, jak później, tam nad brzegiem morza. To rozkoszne złudzenie mojej starczej myśli rozwiał brutalnie widok karłów, kręcących się dokoła namiotu. Spostrzegłszy ich, zatrzymałem się z jakąś nagłą wewnętrzną odrazą. Ada zauważyła to. — Ty nie chcesz iść do nich, Stary Człowieku? — zapytała. Cóżem miał odpowiedzieć? Obejrzałem się mimo woli na Ziemię; zeszedłem już był w dolinę: tylko rąbek jej widno było na widnokręgu. Ada, schwyciwszy moje przelotne spojrzenie, zrobiła ruch przerażenia, a potem złożyła błagalnie ręce: — Nie! nie! jeszcze nie teraz! Oni cię jeszcze potrzebują- Bała się, abym nie wrócił tam, do ojczyzny mojej! — Czy myślisz, że mogę powrócić na Ziemię? — rzekłem. — Możesz wszystko, co zechcesz — odparła — ale... nie chciej! Przyszedłszy do namiotu, znużony i rozstrojony, położyłem się spać, ale sen miałem bardzo niespokojny. Przede wszystkim przez parę godzin nie pozwalały mi zasnąć szepty mych towarzyszy za płócienną ścianą, którzy otoczywszy Adę, wypytywali ją o mnie, com podczas wycieczki mówił, co robił?... Drażniły mnie strasznie te głosy, a gdym wreszcie zasnął, śniły mi się ubiegłe czasy, Marta, księżycowa pustynia i Ziemia! Ziemia!... * Męczą mnie te sny... Chciałbym już zostać sam. Towarzystwo tych ludzi, co przyszli tu ze mną, męczy mnie już i nuży. Zdaje mi się, że stoją bezustannie między mną a Ziemią i cień jakiś rzucają mi na duszę. A oni tymczasem ani myślą o odjeździe! Rozłożyli się obozem na równinie, urządzają się i robią zapasy, jak gdyby mieli wieki tutaj mieszkać. Czyżby może łudzili się, że zdołają z czasem i mnie nakłonić do powrotu? Kto wie czy nie ma w tym wszystkim ręki Ady? Coraz więcej zadziwia mnie ta kobieta. Czasem nie wiem już doprawdy, czy mam rzeczywiście z obłąkaną do czynienia, tak mi się jej czyny i słowa w nowym przedstawiają świetle. Bo czyż to nie jest zastanawiające, że ta szalona jest właściwie najrozumniejsza ze wszystkich tutaj urodzonych ludzi? A zresztą, co mnie to wszystko obchodzi? Wszakże jestem człowiekiem z innego świata, człowiekiem odchodzącym już i tak nad wszelki wyraz, tak okropnie znużonym tym, co przeżyłem. O! gdyby ci ludzie zechcieli dać mi nareszcie spokój i odejść, pozostawić mnie w samotności! Ziemio moja, Ziemio! ty nie wiesz, jak mi ciężko żyć bez ciebie i jak bym pragnął już umrzeć! Bodaj jutro, dziś, zaraz... * Cóż ja za bluźnierstwo napisałem! Wczoraj jeszcze pragnąłem umrzeć, a dziś chcę żyć, muszę żyć jeszcze bodaj kilka dni księżycowych — potem niech się dzieje co chce! Szum mam w głowie, a jakąś pełnię niewysłowioną i rozkoszną w piersi. Tak jest, tak jest! muszę tego dopełnić, muszę! Chwała Bogu, że wóz nasz stary mam ze sobą i pod dostatkiem zapasów... A przecież to takie proste! Dziwna, że wcześniej nie pomyślałem o tym! O Ziemio! o bracia moi ukochani! nie jestem ja tak opuszczony i oderwany od was, jak sam do niedawna jeszcze sądziłem — mam sposób przesłania wam wiadomości o sobie i — chociaż mi życiem przyjdzie zapłacić za to — uczynię to, tak mi Boże dopomóż! Umrę wtedy na pustyni, w pełnym blasku mojej gwiazdy i matki, lecz przedtem... * Obym ją znalazł! O niej teraz tylko myślę, o niej marzę i dalibóg, nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek w życiu pragnąłem tak spotkania ukochanej kobiety, jak dziś pragnę znaleźć ją, tę armatę, zostawioną przed pięćdziesięciu laty przy grobie O'Tamora! Gdy przyszło mi to po raz pierwszy na myśl, ogarnął mnie istny szał radości, zdawało mi się, że zstępuje na mnie jakieś objawienie cudowne, które mi wskazuje sposób porozumienia się z bracią moją, pozostałą na Ziemi! Bo doprawdy, pięćdziesiąt ziemskich lat tu żyję, a dotąd ani razu nie pomyślałem o tym, że tam na Sinus Aestuum, wśród kamiennej pustyni przy grobie O'Tamora, stoi armata wymierzona dokładnie w środek srebrnej tarczy ziemskiej i czeka tylko iskry, aby wyrzucić powierzony jej list w przestrzenie, ku Ziemi. Tak jest, ja pójdę na martwą pustynię szukać tej armaty, pójdę szukać trupa starca O'Tamora w skalistym grobie, który jej tam pilnuje przez lat pięćdziesiąt, patrząc na Ziemię pustymi oczodołami... Wiem, że nie wrócę z tej wyprawy; zbyt jestem już stary i zbyt znękany, a nade wszystko nie mam dokąd wracać ani po co. Śmierć mną pogardziła, nie chciała przyjść po mnie tu nad morze, więc ja pójdę naprzeciw niej, w ten kraj okropny, gdzie zaprawdę musi być jej siedlisko. I spocznę tam na wieki obok O'Tamora i wystrzelonej armaty, na skałach, pod jasnym kręgiem Ziemi u zenitu... Byle jak najprędzej! Ale przedtem... Serce mi bije gwałtownie! Przedtem zwinę ten pamiętnik, tę księgę boleści, którą niegdyś chciałem pozostawić przyszłym księżycowym ludziom, przycisnę do piersi, ucałuję i poślę w kuli, jak list w stalowej kopercie, do was, o bracia moi dalecy, ukochani bracia moi! Marzę o tym z bijącymi tętnami w skroniach, jak tam na Ziemi znajdzie ktoś kulę stalową — może po tygodniach dopiero, może po latach, po wiekach? — a otworzywszy wyjmie z niej zwitek papierów... Będziecie wtedy, o bracia moi nieznani, czytali to, com pisał z nieustanną myślą o was i o wspólnej matce naszej. Ziemi, którą wy znacie w zieleni, w przepychu kwiecia i srebrzystościach zimowych poranków, a ja znam także jako światło niebieskie, przeczyste i spokojne, płonące od wieków nad kraina ciszy i śmierci! O bracia moi! wy nie wiecie, jak piękna jest matka wasza, gdy się patrzy na nią przez nieba otchłanie! I nie wiecie, jak ja tęsknię za nią i za wami i przeklinam to niebo, które między nami legło, choć mi tak blaskiem maluje ojczyznę moją! * A więc tak było: Słońce stanęło już po raz trzeci nad pustynią i po raz trzeci Ziemia sczerniała nowiem od chwili, jak przybyliśmy po długiej i uciążliwej podróży do Kraju Biegunowego, kiedy Jan, zaszedłszy mnie zamyślonego na wzgórzach, odezwał się z nagła: — Stary Człowieku, czas wracać! Drgnąłem na te słowa, a tak byłem w myślach o Ziemi pogrążony, żem ich nie rozumiał zrazu i sądziłem, że on mnie wzywa do powrotu tam — skąd przyszedłem! Ale on mówił tymczasem: -Żony nas czekają i dzieci... Czas wracać nad morze do Ciepłych Stawów, do pól naszych i zagród. Stary Człowieku... Mówił nieśmiało, jakby pytał raczej, a nie żądał, lecz w głosie jego i twarzy wyczytałem mimo to niezłomne postanowienie. I nagle zdjęła mnie ogromna żałość: ci ludzie przybyli tu ze mną i myślą teraz o powrocie, o rodzinach swych, o ojczyźnie, do której tęsknią i którą wnet zobaczą — a ja?... Mój dom, moja rodzina i ojczyzna tam — na niebie! ani mi do niej powrócić, ani żyć w niej kiedy, choć przecież pewnie stokroć gorsza tęsknota żre mnie za nią niż tych ludzi za kawałkiem Księżyca nad brzegiem księżycowego morza! Zazdrość mnie ogarnęła. — Wracajcie! — odparłem sucho. — A ty? — zawołał Jan z najwyższym zdziwieniem i przerażeniem, cofając się o krok przed zamaszystym ruchem mej ręki, którą mu wskazałem drogę na południe, i poglądając ku mnie w górę. — Ja zostanę tutaj. Wszakże wam mówiłem, biorąc was w drogę ze sobą, że odjeżdżam, aby nie powrócić już nigdy... — Tak — szepnął Jan — ale ja myślałem, że z czasem przecież... Tu nie jest dobrze dla ludzi... — Więc wracajcie. Ja zostanę. Teraz nie odrzekł ani słowa. Pochylił tylko głowę, jakby ugodzony ciężarem w kark, i odszedł szybko — do Ady! -pomyślałem od razu — po radę! Jakoż nie omyliłem się. Po chwili przyszła księżycowa kapłanka. Byłem przygotowany na jakąś śmieszną scenę z dodatkami tłumnych próśb, zaklęć, a nawet płaczu, w rodzaju tej, która się odegrała przed wyruszeniem w drogę — jakież mnie tedy ogarnęło zdziwienie, gdy Ada przyszła sama i cicha i nie pytając o nic ani prosząc, rzekła tylko: — Zostajesz tutaj, aby patrzeć na Ziemię, Stary Człowieku? Skinąłem głową milcząco. — Ale tam nie odejdziesz jeszcze? — to mówiąc wskazała ruchem głowy Ziemię i leżącą pod nią martwą księżycową pustynię. Mimo woli spojrzałem w ową stronę i wtedy nagle zaświtała we mnie po raz pierwszy ta myśl. że mógłbym się udać tam. na pustynię, którą przed pięćdziesięciu laty przebywałem z towarzyszami, aby przynajmniej na krótki czas, nimbym umarł z wyczerpania, czuć się bliższym Ziemi, mieć ją wprost ponad głową. Dzisiaj myśl ta owładnęła mną już niepodzielnie, towarzyszy każdemu memu ruchowi i pozbyć się jej nie mogę, ale wówczas był to pierwszy przebłysk zaledwie, który na razie wnet stłumiłem, sądząc, że jest to rzecz niemożliwa — jak gdyby śmierć stała już u kresu możliwości i niepodobna było kupić tego, za co życiem trzeba zapłacić. — Tam nie odejdziesz? — powtórzyła kapłanka. Zawahałem się. — Nie. Jeszcze nie. — Więc... czy nie mógłbyś jeszcze powrócić z tymi biedakami nad morze? Oni tak pragną mieć cię wśród siebie. — Nie — odpowiedziałem ostro, widząc, że się już zaczynają prośby — zostanę tutaj. — Jak ci się podoba. Stary Człowieku. Oni będą bardzo smutni, ale... jak ci się podoba, tak zrobisz. Gdy wrócą sami, zapytają ich ci, co pozostali w domach: A gdzie jest Stary Człowiek, na którego patrzyliśmy od dziecka? Oni zaś spuszczą tylko głowy i odpowiedzą: Opuścił nas. Ale jak ci się podoba. Ostatecznie wiedzą, że jesteś gościem wśród nich i że przyjdzie czas, kiedy się będą musieli rządzić sami. — Ty im zostaniesz i będziesz nimi rządzić. Nawet Jan cię słucha i poważa. — Nie, ja nie zostanę z nimi. Spojrzałem na nią zdziwiony, a ona po krótkiej chwili wahania schyliła się do moich kolan: — Mam prośbę do ciebie. Stary Człowieku... — Mów. — Nie odpędzaj mnie! — Co? — Nie odpędzaj mnie. Pozwól mnie zostać ze sobą. — Ze mną tutaj? w Kraju Biegunowym? — Tak jest. Z tobą w Kraju Biegunowym. — Ależ dlaczego? cóż ty tu będziesz robić? Tam są twoi bliźni, nad morzem! — Ja wiem, ty nie jesteś mój bliźni, bo ty jesteś z gwiazd dalekich, jak wiem, ale pozwól mi... Zamyśliłem się nad tą dziwną prośbą. — Dlaczego chcesz pozostać ze mną? — spytałem wreszcie po raz drugi — tutaj nie jest dobrze ani wesoło... Ada pochyliła głowę i głosem stłumionym, głębokim, ale mocnym odpowiedziała: — Bo ja cię kocham. Stary Człowieku. Milczałem, a ona po chwili ciągnęła dalej: — Wiem, że to jest karygodna zuchwałość, gdy mówię do ciebie, że cię kocham, ale ja nie umiem nazwać inaczej tego, co czuję. Rodziców moich już nie pamiętam prawie. Przypominam sobie tylko, że byli nieszczęśliwi. Na ciebie patrzę od dziecka i widzę w tobie wielkość jakąś, jakieś światło, jakąś potęgę, coś, czego nie znam, ale wiem, że z gwiazd tu przyszło z tobą. Umilkła, a gdym zdumiony, wsłuchiwał się jeszcze w przebrzmiałe jej słowa, podjęła znowu: — A przy tym i ty byłeś nieszczęśliwy i taki samotny, samotny przez całe życie, jak ja. Nie wiem, po co przyszedłeś z tej gwiazdy jaśniejącej na Księżyc... Tak chciałeś... Wiem, że robisz wszystko, co zechcesz, wystarczasz sobie i mnie nie potrzebujesz, ale ja ci chcę służyć i być z tobą do ostatka. Nie odpędzaj mnie. Ty wielki, ty dobry i mądry! To mówiąc schyliła się znowu do moich nóg i tak już pozostała z czołem na moich kolanach. — A gdy zechcesz już odejść, powrócić do swej jaśniejącej na niebie ojczyzny — mówiła znowu po niejakim czasie — to ja odprowadzę cię aż po kraniec tej wielkiej i martwej pustyni, pożegnam i będę patrzeć jeszcze długo, długo za tobą. Stary Człowieku, aż mi znikniesz sprzed oczu, a wtedy wrócę do ludzi nad morskim brzegiem i powiem im tylko: On już odszedł... Potem umrę. Tymczasem, gdy tak mówiła głosem rozpływającym się w obcym dotąd u niej dla mnie szepcie marzenia, księżycowi ludkowie, podkradłszy się już blisko, nadsłuchiwali jej słów z zapartym oddechem, l nagle usłyszałem stłumiony głos Jana: — Stary Człowiek odejdzie od nas... na Ziemię! A potem płacz. Dziwny, przejmujący, półcichy płacz i szczególna! Zwykle drażnił mnie i gniewał płacz tych antropomorfów, a teraz, nie wiem, czy to wobec wzruszenia, jakie wywołały we mnie niespodziewane słowa Ady, czy wobec tej budzącej się myśli o ostatecznej podróży na pustynię pod świecącą się Ziemię: dość, że przejął mnie wielki smutek i litość. Zwróciłem się ku nim, a Jan, ośmielony snadź moim wzrokiem, postąpił parę kroków i odezwał się spoglądając mi w oczy: — Stary Człowieku, czy to już nieodwołalne? Czy tam cię już oczekują? Czy zapowiedziałeś już swe przybycie? Musimyż pozostać sami? W tej chwili -jakby mnie kto obuchem uderzył w głowę! Jeden błysk, jedna myśl: Armata! Tak jest! armata! przy grobie O'Tamora, tam, na pustyni! Zakołowało mi wszystko przed oczyma; obiema rękami przycisnąłem serce, bojąc się, by mi snadź piersi nie rozsadziło. Oczy utkwiłem w rąbku tarczy ziemskiej, widnym nad horyzontem, a przez myśl szły mi teraz jakieś szalone błyskawice: podróż, pustynia, armata, strzał, bracia moi ziemscy, ten pamiętnik... a potem szara mgła, roztapiająca w sobie wszystko: zrozumiałem, to śmierć! Zapomniałem zupełnie, gdzie jestem, co się dokoła mnie dzieje. Oni w oniemieniu patrzyli na mnie, snadź z najwyższym zdziwieniem, aleja ich nie widziałem. Jak przez sen doleciał mnie tylko głos Ady: — Odejdźcie, Stary Człowiek mówi ze Ziemią. Wkrótce nas opuści. Gdym oprzytomniał nieco z pierwszego, piorunującego wrażenia, jakie ta myśl na mnie wywarła, spostrzegłem, że jestem sam. Zrozumiałem, że to jest objawienie, że muszę iść na pustynię, znaleźć armatę, przesłać Ziemi ostatnią wieść i ostatnie pozdrowienie i — umrzeć na pustyni. W jakiś czas opowiedziałem Adzie i Janowi o swym postanowieniu; przyjęli to z głowami posępnie spuszczonymi, ale bez słowa oporu, jak gdyby byli na to przygotowani. O powrocie ich teraz nad morze nie ma już mowy. Chca pozostać tutaj aż do chwili mego odjazdu. Obecnie, gdy stanę twarzą ku Ziemi, mam słońce po prawej stronie, nim zatoczy pół kręgu i stanie po stronie lewej, niosąc dzień na pustynną półkulę — wyruszę w drogę. * Skończyła się tedy moja księżycowa tragedia! Jestem tutaj, gdzie po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem na Księżycu łąki, zieloność i życie; wówczas przybyłem tu, odbywszy podróż przez śmiertelną pustynię — obecnie wybieram się, aby przebyć ją po raz drugi i ostatni. Chmurno jest w sercu moim, ale spokojnie. Patrzę na minione życie i zdaje mi się, że czas jest zrobić rachunek sumienia. Chciałbym, tak jak czynią na Ziemi ludzie na śmierć się gotujący, wyspowiadać się z grzechów, a dziwna rzecz! na usta cisną mi się nieszczęścia moje. Byłożby to oboje jednym i tym samym? Więc Ty, Panie, który słyszysz snadź zarówno głos najlichszego robaka, jak łoskot światów w przestrzeń pędzących, który widzisz mnie tu na Księżycu tak, jak niegdyś widziałeś mnie na Ziemi, przyjm tę spowiedź, przez którą Ci wyzna-wam, żem był grzeszny i nieszczęśliwy! Oto gdy byłem dzieckiem, ciasno mi było na Ziemi, którąś dla mnie zbudował, i wylatywałem nieustanną, w skrzydła tęsknoty ubraną myślą do tych światów odległych, błyszczących na firmamencie, tak że pieszczot matki odbiegałem, aby marzyć o cudach, któreś Ty stworzył — nie dla mnie! — Byłem grzeszny i nieszczęśliwy... Kiedym dorastał i pochłaniał te okruszyny wiedzy, któreś ty ludziom zdobyć pozwolił, dusza wciąż we mnie krzyczała: mało! i śniła o zrywaniu siedmiorakich pieczęci i podnoszeniu zasłon. Twoją zasuniętych ręką. Grzeszny byłem i nieszczęśliwy. A zaledwie stałem się mężem, opętała mnie żądza bujania w przestworzach — jak gdybym, stojąc na Ziemi, nie był również w bezmiarach wszechświata i nie unosił się nad otchłaniami — i skorzystałem ze sposobności i z lekkim sercem rzuciłem matkę-żywicielkę dla srebrnej, uwodzącej lunatyków twarzy Księżyca. Grzeszny byłem, Panie, i jestem nieszczęśliwy... Patrzyłem na śmierć towarzyszy i przyjaciół, łamiąc się w duchu, a gotów byłem walczyć z nimi o odrobinę powietrza, potrzebną dla utrzymania życia, albo o kobietę, która nie należała do żadnego z tych, co po nią ręce wyciągali... A kiedy byłem świadkiem jej nieszczęścia, którego sam biernym sprawcą się stałem, nie uczyniłem nic, aby ją z niego wybawić... Grzeszny byłem i nieszczęśliwy... Zostałem sam na tym okropnym świecie, na który mnie własna wola zaniósł, a mając sobie powierzone młode pokolenie ludzkie, nie umiałem rozbudzić w nim ducha ani zwrócić ócz jego ku niebu... Owszem, miasto miłości, pogardę miałem dla nieszczęsnych i zezwoliłem, aby mnie czcili, podczas gdy Tobie jednemu cześć się należy... Byłem grzeszny i nieszczęśliwy... A teraz łamany bólem, znużony tęsknotą, opuszczam tych powierzonych losem mej pieczy i przewodnictwu i idę po ostatnią smutną rozkosz, po śmierć w obliczu Ziemi! Grzeszny jestem. Panie! i nieszczęśliwy! Życie moje rozłamało się na dwie wielkie części, z których jedna była pragnieniem rzeczy nieznanych, a druga tęsknotą za straconymi... A obie były smutne i nad wyraz bolesne... A czegom pragnął, nie osiągnąłem, bo oto zaledwie o mamy krok posunąłem się we wszechświecie, a nawet nie znam tajemnic miejsca, gdzie się znajduję. Na darmo wszystko poświęciłem, na darmo przebrnąłem przestrzenie błękitu, przebyłem pustynię straszniejszą niż jakiekolwiek na Ziemi, daremnie lat kilkadziesiąt żyłem na tym srebrnym globie: zagadki są dokoła mnie dzisiaj tak, jak przed potową wieku... A po czym tęsknię — wiem, że nigdy nazad nie osiągnę. I to jest całe życie moje! O! czas, czas! że się już zakończy! Z umiłowaniem i upragnieniem poglądam ku pustyni, na którą rychło strącę wóz, aby być samotnym — aż do śmierci. Ci ostatni ludzie, których widzę, pozostaną tutaj... Wyjdą zapewne na górę i będą jeszcze długo poglądali za mną, za czarnym wozem, niknącym w zorzy słonecznej, a potem powrócą do swego ludu i powiedzą: Stary Człowiek już odszedł. I z tego, z tych słów, wyrośnie tutaj kiedyś w przyszłości legenda, tak jak z naszego na ten świat przybycia! Grzeszny jestem... Zbliża się chwila odjazdu. 3,6